In a solar power system, photovoltaic cables typically carry DC power from solar panels to a DC to AC inverter, after which the AC power is typically routed to a fuse box. Solar power systems typically contain a number of solar panels, thus necessitating the routing of a plurality of photovoltaic (PV) cables or wires between the individual solar panels and the inverter. In order to better protect the photovoltaic cables from rain and UV light, the photovoltaic cables are frequently routed through electrical metal tubing (EMT).
Unfortunately, in conventional routings of PV cables to EMT, the entry of the PV cables into the EMT is typically left open to the elements, such as rain, or is alternatively sealed with electrical sealant materials. The use of sealant creates an unsightly connection between the PV cables and the EMT and, if not properly installed by the electrician, can lead to an ineffective seal between the PV cables and the EMT.
Accordingly, what is needed is an appropriate transition fitting that enables a rain-tight connection of PV cables to EMT without the use of electrical sealants.